bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Island Defense
The Island Defense was a mercenary unit who spent a decent amount of time on the Princess' Island in the past, before being forcefully disbanded by Ishiza. Recently, they were brought back by Ishiza. History They formed at an unknown time, on an unknown island. They were all former Soldaat members. They began to take jobs protecting Matoran from the Strievers, who most were powerless against. They met the Toa team during one escort mission, and one Sion boasted future leadership. They later spoke with the Toa team, specifically Seig about their ideals and how Seig believed they were bleeding out the Matoran for money. Ishiza later disbanded the group and made her own defense force, threatening to kill them all if they didn't disband, as her bodyguards were more than a match. Some joined her later police force, and were recognized as such. They were the only survivors of the first fight. Ishiza later brought the group back as her personal force to put down revolutions, using weaponry from Xia along with new armor. Sion was made the new leader. Sion soon led the unit into battle for the first time against Strievers, instead of revolts. Utilizing their energy weapons - blasters with bayonets, shotguns, gattling guns, energy sapping weapons, bolt launchers, and light bombs - they were able to cut down the large scores of enemies that even the Toa couldn't defeat, thanks to Sion's tactics and leadership. They would be mobilized again during Shalax's next attack, and repel her, forcing her to flee and even eliminating her Sliths. One week later they fought again, but were overwhelmed, though none died. Matoran lives were lost due to Shalax's attacks, but it all ended when their beliefs were shook when they learned Sion was a former pawn - and possibly current pawn - of Shalax's. Sion was relieved of command and was to be detained for his crimes. He managed to escape and flee. He managed to escape them, until they encountered a Slith, forcing him to fight alongside them. They refused at first, but eventually sided with him. Soon they turned again, and some were wounded. Sion tried to save them, but couldn't win. He found a Toa Stone and transformed against the protests of the Toa. He used his new Toa powers to kill the Slith, and then left with his men after speaking with the Toa, going back to Ishiza. He offered his head to her if he could no longer lead, but she reinstated him as leader. He continued to lead Island Defense in battles, until Shalax's massive attack came. He took the unit for himself when Ishiza failed to dispatch them, making the unit go rogue and fight for the island, instead of Ishiza. The men continued to hold off the advancing threat until the Toa would arrive to assist after killing Shalax. They all fought together. Members *Sion - Leader *Forty Matoran Former Members *An Onu-Matoran Trivia *This faction was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Parallels'' Category:Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji